1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical instrument, and more particularly, pertains to an adhesive bonded positive fixation epicardial lead for connection to a pulse generator.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, there has been a particular problem of fastening an electrode to the atrium of the heart. The atrium is a very thin fragile membrane. Prior art electrodes with hooks, screws, barbs and other structure of positive fixation to the atrium easily damaged or punctured the atrial wall. The hooks, screws, barbs and other fixation techniques of the prior art electrodes which have invaded the tissue of the atrial wall have produced thresholds which increase with time subsequently resulting in high chronic thresholds.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art electrodes by providing an electrode which does not invade the tissue of the heart, especially the tissue of the atrial wall.